


Green

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Engaged, M/M, One Shot, Post Watford, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Simon tried to be romantic now that he and Baz are engaged.Baz drives him crazy, as usual.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about writing this months ago, and consulted @swiffybird on tumblr about it. I finally remembered to write it. It's shorter than I intended but I like it.

Simon loved Baz.

There was no doubt about that. The two boys had come a long way since being enemies. The rings on their fingers proved that. 

Everyday he spent with Baz was cherished. They still fought of course, but Simon didn't ever question what he felt for Baz. He was excited to marry him. The rich vampire was what he wanted. He wanted more than an endgame. He wanted the love, the fights, and the frustration that came with Baz.

What he didn't want, was to be standing in a shop looking at a billion ties they could wear for their wedding.

Simon had suggested they go pick out some ties that they liked and make a date out of it. Maybe go walking around or stop by their favourite cafe after, knowing they were one step closer to their happy ever after. It seemed he'd momentarily forgotten who Baz was.

Baz held up two green ties squinting at them while he considered them.

"Baz, pick one. They are both fine." Simon said, trying his best not slouch when they looking at such expensive accesories.

"Snow, I can't just pick one. This is important so I can't choose the wrong colour." Baz threw Simon a look over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "I like this one. It won't wash me out, and it will bring out your eyes. Your skin tone and freckles will be complemented nicely."

Simon groaned. "They're both green!"

"Are you intentionally being dense? This one is clearly Shamrock green," Baz said holding up the rejected tie. "This colour is called Poseidon. Completely different." 

Simon listened but struggled to see what his fiancé was talking about. 

Green. They were both green.

"All I see is green. I see no other colour. Just green."

Baz scoffed. He held on to the acceptable tie, but picked up another. 

"I thought you said you liked the Shamrock one!" Simon exclaimed. "Why are you looking at another one?"

"Firstly, I said I liked the Poseidon one. Keep up, Snow." Baz corrected. "I never said we were buying it." 

Simon moved to rest his forward against the wall of the shop and groaned.

Baz smirked. It was so easy to mess with his chosen one. He tried not to laugh when Simon started softly banging his head against the wall.

Of course he was going with Poseidon green.


End file.
